


Никто не будет ближе (и не нужно)

by allla5960



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая Ванда смеется и крепче обнимает шею брата, обвисая на нем, будто мешок муки. Пьетро, наверняка, тяжело, он дышит часто-часто, но улыбается и хватает ее за хрупкую несформировавшуюся талию, с силой надавливая на ребра. И Ванде больно дышать, не хватает кислорода; Ванда утыкается носом в шею Пьетро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не будет ближе (и не нужно)

**Author's Note:**

> Очень фетиш на то, как Пьетро весь фильм носил Ванду на руках.   
> http://qps.ru/i9jYJ
> 
> Ванда-центрик, ООС — не ООС, инцест/твинцест, ангст и романтика, намек на АУ к концовке "Эры Альтрона" и ряду моментов фильма.
> 
> Не вычитано.

— Пьетро, — устало кричит мама, — поставь сестру на землю! 

Маленькая Ванда смеется и крепче обнимает шею брата, обвисая на нем, будто мешок муки. Пьетро, наверняка, тяжело, он дышит часто-часто, но улыбается и хватает ее за хрупкую несформировавшуюся талию, с силой надавливая на ребра. И Ванде больно дышать, не хватает кислорода; Ванда утыкается носом в шею Пьетро. 

— У тебя холодный нос, — смеется Пьетро и не делает ни единой попытки отодвинуться. 

Ванда тоже улыбается и чихает из-за попавших в нос волос брата. Пьетро косит на нее испуганный взгляд и мгновенно подхватывает ее за ноги, заставляя обнять себя коленками. 

Странно, но боящейся высоты Ванде совсем не страшно не ощущать под ногами опоры.

~

Они бегут, прячутся от машин с визжащими сигнальными лампами на крышах. Они попадаются случайно, но теперь все местные сводки о них.

Ванда подворачивает ногу, когда Пьетро кивает на кусты, и сам быстро перепрыгивает их. Она чувствует себя идиоткой, бестолковой дурой, которая всегда подводит их команду. 

Пьетро тянет ее за руку, закидывая себе за шею, чтобы удобнее было нести. Он несет ее совсем по-взрослому, не так, как в детстве; Ванда вспоминает, как они однажды были с родителями на свадьбе папиного друга. 

Пьетро бегает быстро, и когда они останавливаются за углом какого-то жилого дома через квартал или два, то Ванда чувствует, как быстро бьется его сердце, перекачивая толчками кровь. Пьетро прижимает Ванду к груди так крепко, будто бы мог потерять ее по дороге, обронить, словно связку ключей. Но он не теряет ее, хотя и продолжает держать на руках, сползая по стене. 

Ванда помнит лицо Пьетро абсолютно четко: грязное, с разводами мазута на правой щеке и безумным, почти ирреальным счастьем в глазах. Отчего-то Ванда уверена, что выглядела точно так же, будто была пропущена через ксерокс. Только что мазут остался на левой щеке.

~

Барон запрещает им видеться. Они сидят в соседних камерах, разделенные толстой стеной с изоляцией всего, что только из этих комнат может выйти. 

Они видятся вскользь, иногда, совершенно не запланировано, и Ванде от этого больно. Больно от разрывающей тело усталости после очередного эксперимента; больно от тычков охранников фон Штрукера в спину; больно от изнеможденного вида Пьетро. 

Ванда думает про побег каждый раз после таких встреч, а после одергивает себя, напоминает о мести, и снова идет в свой чертов карцер. И когда Мстители вламываются, Ванда помимо ярости чувствует и радость: побег наконец-то оправдан. 

Пьетро стоит за ее плечом, когда она смотрит на Старка, и Ванда чувствует гнев, буквально завязанный в груди брата. Она оборачивается и кладет ладонь в то самое место, что пульсирует злостью так сильно, и вместо злорадной, торжествующей улыбки по началу конца Старка легко касается губами шершавого подбородка Пьетро. 

— Забери меня, — шепчет Ванда и тянет носом, не открывая глаз. 

В ушах свистит ветер; Пьетро теперь бегает со скоростью света.

Ванду ничуть не пугает этот факт.

~

Ванда не дергается, когда Пьетро появляется перед ней и подхватывает на руки, чтобы мигом оказаться на другом конце города. У них это доведено до автоматизма; никто, конечно, не видит короткой улыбки Пьетро. 

Они никогда не тренировались вместе. В том смысле, который предпочитают Мстители. Нет-нет, это ни их история, совершенно. Есть Пьетро Максимофф и Ванда Максимофф. Почти одно и то же, если вдуматься. Пьетро бы непонимающе прищурился на предложение о совместной тренировке, Ванда уверена. 

Ванда впервые чувствует свободу и обнимает Пьетро за плечи, которые будто отлиты под ее руки. Свобода для нее вполне стандартная: ветер, бьющий в лицо, шутки брата и отсутствие мучительных экспериментов. 

Ванда вспоминает, что до мутации Пьетро пару раз носил ее на руках. И это так похоже на сегодня, что Ванда боится; Ванда ждет большего.

~

Стив Роджерс чувствует себя неловко, когда связывается с Вандой в скайпе. Неловко от этих новейших технологий Старка; неловко от Ванды, знающей его до подкорки мозга; неловко от того, что при последней встрече он выражал ей соболезнования о брате. 

— Мстители? — криво усмехается Ванда и отшатывается от экрана компьютера, скрипнув ножками стула. 

Капитан понимает сразу, что этот звонок бессмысленен по меньшей мере процентов на семьдесят. 

Ванду обнимают чьи-то руки сзади, недвусмысленно ложась на грудь собственническим жестом, и она смотрит вверх, расплываясь в такой улыбке, что Роджерс торопливо думает, как бы ему провалиться под землю. 

— Удачи, — говорит Ванда, и Стив слышит в ее голос слишком много издевки, но за сброшенным звонком видео-связи не видит, как Ванду молниеносно подхватывают на руки.


End file.
